gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Voice
The Voice is a singing competition where only the voice of the person will be judged. Judges/Coaches will have their backs turned to the performers while they are competing so that only their voices can be heard. Of the coaches, Blake Shelton holds the record for the most acts to win with six, followed by Adam Levine in second with three. Blake and Adam are also the only coaches to appear in every season. Blake has also had an act reach the finals every season except for 5 when his final remaining act, Cole Vosbury, was eliminated just before the finale. Christina Aguilera became the first female coach to win while Kelly Clarkson is the first female coach to win multiple times and the second to win consecutive seasons following Blake. Judges/Coaches * Adam Levine (2011-2019) * CeeLo Green (2011-2012, 2013) * Shakira (2013, 2014) * Usher (2013, 2014) * Pharrell Wiliams (2014-2016) * Miley Cyrus (2016, 2017) * Alicia Keys (2016-2017, 2018) * Jennifer Hudson (2017, 2018) * Christina Aguilera (2011-2012, 2013, 2015, 2016) * Gwen Stefani (2014, 2015, 2017, 2019) * Blake Shelton (2011-present) * Kelly Clarkson (2018-present) * John Legend (2019-present) * Nick Jonas (2020-present) Winners *Season 1 - Javier Colon (Team Adam) *Season 2 - Jermaine Paul (Team Blake) *Season 3 - Cassadee Pope (Team Blake) *Season 4 - Danielle Bradbery (Team Blake) *Season 5 - Tessanne Chin (Team Adam) *Season 6 - Josh Kaufman (Team Usher) *Season 7 - Craig Wayne Boyd (Team Blake) *Season 8 - Sawyer Fredericks (Team Pharrell) *Season 9 - Jordan Smith (Team Adam) *Season 10 - Alisan Porter (Team Christina) *Season 11 - Sundance Head (Team Blake) *Season 12 - Chris Blue (Team Alicia) *Season 13 - Chloe Kohanski (Team Blake) *Season 14 - Brynn Cartelli (Team Kelly) *Season 15 - Chevel Shepherd (Team Kelly) *Season 16 - Maelyn Jarmon (Team Legend) *Season 17 - Jake Hoot (Team Kelly) *Season 18 - TBA Spin-Off La Voz Kids International Versions Places that have done their own versions of The Voice include: *Afghanistan *Africa (French-language only) *Albania and Kosovo *Angola and Mozambique *Arab World *Argentina and Uruguay *Armenia *Australia *Azerbaijan *Belgium (Dutch, Flanders & Wallonia language only) *Brazil *Bulgaria *Cambodia *Canada (Quebec; French language only) *Chile *China (Mandarin, Uyghur language only) *Colombia *Croatia *Czech Republic and Slovakia *Denmark, Faroe Islands, and Greenland *Ecuador *Finland *France *Georgia *Germany *Greece and Cyprus *Hungary *Iceland *India *Indonesia *Ireland *Israel *Italy *Japan *Kazakhstan *Lithuania *Malaysia and Singapore *Mexico *Mongolia *Myanmar *Nepal *Netherlands (country that originated the program as The Voice of Holland) *Nigeria *Norway *Pakistan *Peru *Philippines *Poland *Portugal *Romania and Moldova *Russia *South Africa *South Korea *Spain and Andorra *Sweden *Switzerland and Liechtenstein *Thailand *Turkey *Ukraine *United Kingdom *Vietnam Inventor Based on the Dutch show The Voice of Holland by John de Mol Rating Merchandise A karaoke video game called The Voice: I Want You was released for the PS3, Xbox 360, Wii & Wii U on October 21, 2014. 815BP75vpaL. SL1500 .jpg The_Voice_I_Wat_You.jpg CS7rmFL__SY445_.jpg the-voice-i-want-you-box.jpg In Popular Culture *The Voice was given a homage on Sesame Street, where the judges had to find a real voice.The Voice on Sesame Street *Saturday Night Live parodied The Voice in 2013 featuring Melissa McCarthy *The Voice was also parodied at the 2014 People's Choice Awards Reference Link Official Site Category:Reality Category:Variety Category:Music Category:Dutch Formats Category:NBC shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Network shows Category:Warner Brothers Television Category:Long-Running Category:Shows currently in production Category:2011 premieres